


Teasing Yoosung

by violet_start



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_start/pseuds/violet_start
Summary: Yoosung walks in on MC after she gets out of the shower, seeing her nude. She decides to have a little fun with him as punishment. 2nd person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yoosung walking into MC](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261572) by complexwish. 



> This is based on a nice piece of fanart by complexwish! Check out the link! The initial dialogue also comes from them.
> 
> This is my first smutty fanfic :S I hope you enjoy it!

You stepped out of the shower, unsatisfied after trying to quell your ache for him. Yes, you were in his bathroom, with his soap, but it was still just your own hand. You tried to imagine how many times he likely got off in this very shower, thinking of you, but it still wasn’t good enough. All you wanted was the real thing.

Toweling off your body, you glanced at the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar. You had left it this way, hoping that you could draw him in, that his own lust for you would drive him to be at the very least a peeping tom. But the door had not moved an inch from the position you left it in. Sighing, you draped your towel over your shoulders, and turned to the mirror, glancing at your own body. Sure, you two had touched, even had sex, but you wanted something a little bit… dirtier.

Suddenly, you heard the door creak. Your heart leapt in excitement, but it was not Yoosung that appeared in the doorway. It was Lisa, the cat you shared. Disappointed, you turned back to the mirror, deciding perhaps that it was time to just get dressed, and wait until later. 

Your plans were cut short by the bathroom door creaking further open, and the voice of the man you loved filling the room.

“Gotcha! I think ______ was looking for you earlier,” he said, glancing up and locking eyes with you. His eyes widened in shock at witnessing your body fully on display. He let out a loud scream in embarrassment and promptly exited the bathroom, though not before taking a quick scan of your whole body.

That naughty boy, you thought, gleeful at your trap having worked. Well, sort of.

“Yoosung…! You saw it, didn’t you?!” you yelled out at him, faking indignation.

“NOO! I didn’t see your perfect body at all!!” he lied.

A smile sprang up on your lips. This boy had to be punished for his transgression.  
You confidently walked out of the bathroom and found him cowering around the corner, face flushed red. 

He turned toward you, then noticed you were still completely naked, and quickly looked down the other end of the hall. “I-I-I’m sorry ______... I was so c-c-caught up in studying that I d-d-didn’t notice that you had gone in the sh-shower…”

You grabbed the right side of his face and forced him to look you in the eyes. His blush darkened further and he looked as if he was finding it hard to resist the urge to look down. Blood was dripping out of his nose.

You put on a coy smile. “I don’t know if I can forgive you yet, Yoosung. I think you will have to be punished for what you did.” 

He panicked at first at what you said, but then the true meaning of your words dawned on him, and his eyes darkened with lust. Such an M, you thought.

“W-What are you going to do to me?” he said. Hearing the mix of desire and trepidation in his voice turned you on further. 

Wiping off the blood under his nose, you kissed him roughly. He enthusiastically returned the kiss after a moment, and you could feel so much longing. Perhaps he had wanted something like this to happen for a while too, but had been too afraid to ask?  
It took almost everything you had to break away from that kiss, but this was not your main goal. The throbbing you felt between your legs demanded much more satisfaction.

“This is only the beginning,” you said, grabbing him roughly by the collar. “Come with me.”

You began pulling him in the direction of his bedroom, and he followed you without complaint.

Once inside, you shut the door (you couldn’t let Lisa interrupt this now!) and turned to face him. He was looking expectantly at you, pupils dilated and face still red.

“Strip,” you said simply, and he eagerly followed your command. As he stepped out of his briefs, you saw that his cock was already almost fully erect.

You looked down at it, faking indignation again. “I can’t believe you got so aroused by disrespecting me like that! Turn around and put your hands behind your back so I can prevent a pervert like you from getting any further satisfaction from this situation!”

“Y-Yes, _______,” he said, pivoting away from you without hesitation.

Looking around the room, your eyes glimpsed a discarded scarf that would be perfect for your needs. Snatching it up, you carefully tied it around his hands.

“Does that feel ok?” you whispered, breaking character for a moment.

“Yes,” Yoosung whispered back.

Giving yourself a moment to get back in character, you decided upon what you wanted him to do. Forcefully, you sat down on his bed, making it emit a loud squeak.

As you expected, Yoosung turned to look at you sitting on the bed. “Did I say you could turn around yet, Yoosung?!” you said, outraged.

“N-no, _____. S-sorry…” Yoosung stuttered, turning to face the wall. 

You smiled, pleased at his obedience. This was going better than you expected.

“Alright, come here. I’ve decided on what I want you to do.”

“Yes, of course, _______... what do you want?” Yoosung said, as he hurried over to stand in front of you, still struggling against the urge to look down at your breasts, which you were purposefully pushing forward as you sat upright on his bed. You didn’t resist the urge to look over his body, though – you let your eyes drift down from his face, taking in his heaving chest and stopping once you locked eyes with his cock. It had become slightly more erect since you last saw it, and you smiled. 

“I want you to eat me out. And you BETTER do a good job! This is a rather light punishment for what you did, you pervert.”

His eyes widened at the request. “O-Of course, ______.”

Quickly, he kneeled down at your feet, and you spread your legs, placing one of them on his shoulders to guide him into the right place. You groaned at the sensation of his hot breath on your clit. Yes, this was much, much better than your own hand and a bit of soap.  
You felt his tongue pass over your clit for the first time, and your whole body quivered. 

“Take it slow, boy! You have a lot to make up for!”

“Alright,” he mumbled, his lips still half pressed to your vulva.

Of course, after already working on yourself in the shower, you didn’t think you would need much of a warm-up, but giving out that order was fun. You felt Yoosung return to licking and sucking your clit, this time much more slowly and wetly. Laying back on Yoosung’s bed, you moaned loudly. You wanted to chide his efforts, but he was doing an amazing job.

“Good boy, Yoosung,” you gasped, gripping the sheets as waves of pleasure ripped through you. 

With each lick, you felt your arousal build and build. Yes, you definitely were not going to last long at this rate.

“Faster!” you cried after sometime, feeling yourself getting close. Yoosung obliged, picking up the pace and intensity of his licks. You were moaning very loudly now, and tightening your grip on his bed sheets as the pleasure overtook you. It was almost unbearably good. 

“Good boy, Yoosung,” you managed to say again between moans. Your voice was much more ragged this time, you could tell. 

In response, Yoosung increased the intensity of his licks further. You almost screamed at the shock of pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for that to push you over the edge. A powerful orgasm ripped through your body, overwhelming your senses completely. You cried out in pleasure, pushing your groin further into Yoosung’s face as you rode out your orgasm. 

“That’s good, Yoosung,” you said, imploring him to stop. 

You felt him immediately pull away. Such a good boy, you thought. But you weren’t quite ready yet to sit up and face him. Your body was still quivering from such an intense orgasm, and you wanted to take a moment to enjoy what had occurred.

Once you had regained your composure, you sat up and locked eyes with Yoosung. He looked up at you expectantly, panting, his eyes glazed with lust and his mouth wet. 

You patted him on the top of his head. “You did a good job, Yoosung. I suppose that makes up for the perverted thing you did.”

He looked incredibly pleased with himself, and you had to smile. 

Glancing down, you noticed that he was now fully erect. You had another idea of how to torture this boy further.

“Since you did such a good job, I suppose I can untie you and let you take care of that shameful thing,” you said, gesturing downward.

He glanced shyly downward at his own erection. “Ah, yes. Thank you, _______.”

“But,” you said, causing him to look up, “you will have to follow my own directions.”

“Yes, of course!” he nodded eagerly.

Smiling, you got off the bed and kneeled behind him, untying his hands from behind his back. He made a move to get up but you quickly pushed him back down.

“Where do you think you’re going? Did I say you could stand up?”

“No, no,“ he said, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, ______.”

“That’s my good boy,” you said, patting his head again.

You got up from behind him and sat back down on the bed again. He looked up at you expectantly, his hands resting on the carpet on either side of him, his erection bobbing with each breath.

“I want you to stay where you are, and masturbate for me,” you said. “I’ll tell you when and if you can cum. And I will tell you to stop, if I feel like it.”

“Ok, _____,” Yoosung said obediently. 

There was a pause, and you realized he was waiting for you to tell him to start. He was learning quickly.

“You may begin,” you said simply.

Carefully, Yoosung wrapped his right hand around his cock, already wincing slightly at the pleasure. Oh dear, this poor boy is not going to last long after what I put him through, you thought. You had a bit more in mind for him, though, so you had to be careful to not let him cum too fast.

Slowly, he began to slide his hand down his length, gasping softly. Even though you had just cum, you still felt a twinge between your legs at seeing him so aroused. 

After a few more careful strokes, he increased his pace, beginning to moan louder. Every so often he would glance up at you, checking to see if he was doing it right. All you offered him was a mischievous smile.

His movements soon became erratic, and you could tell from his moans that he was getting close. 

“STOP!” you yelled, startling him. Reluctantly, he let go of his cock, and looked up at you with pleading eyes.

You got off the bed and kneeled on top of him, your entrance resting on his cock. He gasped at the sensation.

Looking deep into his eyes, you said, “Look at you, you naughty boy, thinking I would let you cum so easily! But you put on such a poor show; I can’t possibly let you cum yet. I mean, you call that moaning? You better beg me to let you cum, because it’s not looking good for you right now.”

“Y-yes, _______. I understand. I’ll try harder,” Yoosung said, his eyes crazed with lust. “Please let me cum!”

Slowly, you got back up and perched on the side of the best again, looking down at him. “Alright, continue. But I better hear a lot more moaning and a lot more begging.”

“Yes, of course, _______!” he said as he once again took hold of his cock.

With each stroke, Yoosung began letting out more intense moans, again glancing up at you for confirmation. Every so often he would gasp out a plea, begging you to let him cum. Every time you stayed mute, looking down at him.

Again, he began to get close, his hand moving desperately up and down his length and an almost constant stream of pleas were coming out of his mouth. But, you weren’t quite satisfied yet.

“STOP!” you yelled again, and you heard him groan with displeasure as he let go of his hard cock.

“Please, ________. Please let me cum! PLEASE!!” he implored, almost beside himself for being denied once again.

This time, you leaned forward, putting your face at the same level as his.

“How badly do you want to cum?” 

“Badly!” he cried. “Please, ________! I’ll do anything!!”

“Hmm, anything, you say?” you said, sitting back up again. “Well, with an offer like that, I suppose I can’t refuse. This time I will let you cum, but you better moan and beg as much as you did before. Hurry and get started.”

“Yes, of course!” he exclaimed, grabbing his cock eagerly.

His hand once again began running up and down his length, picking up speed as he found the right rhythm. His moans were loud, his pleas even more desperate. You knew that he was at his breaking point.

When you saw that he was getting close again, you said, “Alright, you may cum, Yoosung.”

“Thank you!” Yoosung gasped, his body relaxing slightly.

It only took a few more strokes before he came. His orgasm looked intense, and he quivered as it spread through him, an involuntary moan coming from his lips. A large amount of cum came out of his cock, getting all over his hands as he pumped through the last moments of his orgasm. He let go of his cock, and looked down at his hand that was covered in his own cum. His body was still trembling slightly. After regaining some composure, he looked up at you shyly.

“So, are we done…?” he asked hesitantly, unsure whether to break character. 

“Yes, we are done,” you replied, smiling. That was enough torture for today. “Let me get you a Kleenex.”

“Oh, thanks, _______.”

Luckily, there was a Kleenex box right on his night stand. You almost laughed at seeing it there, knowing exactly what it was there for. Thank goodness you had found a man who was as dirty as you were.

“Here you go, Yoosung,” you said, passing a couple down to him.

“Thank you.”

After carefully wiping up any traces of cum and disposing of the Kleenexes, Yoosung jumped up excitedly. “That was amazing, ________! I-I’ve always wanted to do something like that! I was too worried about bringing it up, though. D-did I do a good job?”

“Yes, you did an amazing job!” you said, standing up and taking him into your arms, hugging him tightly. 

“I’m so glad!” he said, hugging you back.

Pulling back, you looked up into his beautiful violet eyes. “You know, I love you, Yoosung.”

He smiled down at you. “I love you too, ________.”

“Why don’t we get dressed and spend a bit of time cuddling?” you suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea, ___________!” 

As you were about to leave the room, you paused and turned back to look at him. He was currently pulling up his briefs.

“You know, one of these days I’m going to take you up on that offer.”

“What?” Yoosung said, slightly distracted.

“The one you promised in exchange for me letting you cum.”

You saw a distinct shiver of pleasure pass through Yoosung’s body. With that, you exited his room to go gather your clothes.


End file.
